


baby

by jamesmarriott



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, alex can't givee james a baby so fraser does instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmarriott/pseuds/jamesmarriott
Summary: “I've never wanted anything more,” James says, words whispered harsh into his ear, “Than a hole to fuck and breed.”





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> for mr stinky

Fraser gets jealous sometimes.

He’s not sure why. He doesn’t mean to. This isn’t a good feeling. He can recognise that, on a logical, rational level. But there seems to be this growing gap between what’s logical and rational and what he finds that he wants as of late.

So he lets himself think it. Lets himself say it, just to himself. Never aloud. Not just yet. Maybe not ever. But he wants this.

He wants this. And he knows James wants this, and that only makes him want it more.

And he thinks himself stupid. He thinks himself fucking insane, or maybe he just thinks himself lonely. But he wants to give James what Alex can’t give to him.

-

_ Fraser: ‘lol alex told me about ur thing’ _

It’s late and Fraser can’t sleep.

So this is what he’s doing. Texting James. Texting James about  _ that _ thing. Texting James and trying to pretend like this isn’t all that’s keeping him from sleep.

It’s late and Fraser knows that James should be sleeping.

So he closes his eyes and tries to make this all disappear, but it’s like letting the cat out of the bag just to bury it. So he lays back against the pillows and tries to make this feel like a funeral, but something’s still there, still alive in the casket. Alive on his nightstand, lighting up his phone.

It’s late and Fraser knows that James should be sleeping.

But he isn’t.

Fraser wonders what’s keeping him awake.

_ James: ‘lol what thing?’ _

And then Fraser realises that he has no idea what he’s doing. How does he say this? It’s not just a thing you can say. He tries to remember what it was like when Alex told him, but they’d been drunk then, and it had all been wrapped up in the safety of anecdotal humour. Alex had been unaware. They’d all been unaware. But Fraser feels it now, like he felt it the first time. The way it hits him. Right at the bottom of his stomach.

God.

He should have just tried to sleep.

_ James: ‘you HAVE to tell me now’ _

No, he thinks,  _ no I fucking don’t. I don’t have to do anything you tell me. _ But still, he wants to. He wants to more than anything. He wants to give James what he really wants. What Alex can’t, what Alex won’t, give him. That’s what this is about.

_ James: ‘what fucking thing fraser’ _

_ Fraser: ‘its stupid’ _

_ Fraser: ‘just something alex said’ _

_ Fraser: ‘taking the piss i think’ _

Fraser, of course, knows for a fact, that Alex was being deadly fucking serious.

_ James: ‘he does that a lot yeah’ _

_ James: ‘so youre gonna have to be specific’ _

Fraser sighs.

_ Fraser: ‘i dont know how to be specific’ _

_ James: ‘maybe you can start by telling me what he said :)’ _

Fraser feels his heart start to sink.

_ James: ‘use ur words xx’ _

Fraser feels like he’s fourteen again, because he’s over-analysing kisses in a text message, and trying to frame this all in a way that doesn’t make it feel like James is going to physically come and rip the truth out of his throat.

He might.

He might. Fraser considers that.

Fraser considers that until his thoughts turn back into static. He can’t figure out whether he wants that or not. He wants to want it, he thinks. But he doesn’t know how to go about getting it.

_ James: ‘getting pretty tired fraser … might just go to sleep if you havent got something to say to me’ _

Fraser sucks in a breath. He knows what James is doing. He knows what James is trying to do to him. He wants to protest, stop this, fight it- do, say, anything, put up a facade, bravado, anything, nothing, all there is in between. But no, there’s a part of him that wants to let him. And it’s the part that’s winning.

_ Fraser: ‘i have’ _

_ Fraser: ‘fucks sake james u know its difficult’ _

_ James: ‘do i?’ _

_ Fraser: ‘yeah’ _

_ Fraser: ‘u do’ _

_ Fraser: ‘cos u know exactly what im talking about’ _

_ James: ‘nah fraser mate i think ur gonna have to spell it out’ _

Fraser heaves in a breath.

He can’t quite tell whether James’ winding him up. He can’t quite decide whether he wants him to be. But either way, he decides that he’s going to let himself fall for it.

_ Fraser: ‘i know you wanna fuck me’ _

_ Fraser: ‘like That’ _

James starts and stops typing.

_ James: ‘like what?’ _

_ James: ‘;)’ _

_ Fraser: ‘you know what i mean’ _

_ Fraser: ‘you know what you want’ _

_ Fraser: ‘so stop fucking messing around or im not gonna let you have it’ _

James starts typing.

Stops again.

Fraser thinks about dying. Thinks about banging his head against the wall. Thinks about floating up through the ceiling. Thinks maybe he’s being a bit overdramatic.

_ James: ‘as if you can keep yourself away’ _

_ James: ‘i mean fraser look at yourself look at us’ _

_ James: ‘its three in the morning and whats on your mind? this. Me.’ _

_ James: ‘i think ur gonna do anything and everything in the whole world to make me give it to you’ _

Fraser swallows.

_ Fraser: ‘alex cant give that to you though :/’ _

_ Fraser: ‘so who else is gonna’ _

_ Fraser: ‘you need me’ _

_ Fraser: ‘you need me to let you’ _

_ James: ‘i need you to let me do what, fraser?’ _

Fraser holds his breath. This is all or nothing, he supposes.

_ Fraser: ‘fuck a baby into me james, christ` _

Fraser feels like he’s going to have a migraine.

James leaves him on read, because of course he does, because he’s a fucking evil, evil man, and Fraser absolutely despises him. He despises Alex also, for bringing this up, and practically ruining his life because of it. No, actually ruining his life. Fraser looks back at that message. He’s just asked James to impregnate him. He’s actually ruined his life.

And then James starts calling him.

And Fraser starts seeing only white.

But he picks up. Because of course he picks up. Because there would never, ever be a world in which he didn’t.

“Hello,” James says. Fraser thinks his voice sounds markedly deep over the phone. He finds himself trying to read into it; he doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know what to do next.

“Hey…” Fraser says, breath catching in his throat.

“Do you mean that?” James cuts to the chase. There’s something dark in his voice, growing by the minute.

Fraser swallows. Bites his lips. He thinks this must be his last chance to back out. He doesn’t. He lets the moment swallow him whole.

“I don’t say things I don’t mean.” Fraser says, voice barely more than a whisper.

He loses his mind in James’ choked off sigh.

“And if Alex can’t give that to you, then I want to.”

James snorts.

“Alex can give me everything.” He says, but Fraser knows he’s bluffing. And James must know that he knows too.

“Not this,” Fraser says, blushing, “He told me that himself. He’s not like me.”

“Yeah,” James sounds disappointed. It takes Fraser a moment to realise that he is.

He hears James take in a breath.

“So you’d let me… do-”

“Yeah.” Fraser tells him, desperate to keep James from saying it directly.

He starts to hear shuffling over the phone, and then his bedroom door opening. James stands there silhouetted in the light filtering in from the hallway, looking Promethean.

“James…” Fraser says his name.

James doesn’t say anything. James looks at him like there are no words, like there are no words in the world. And even if there are, Fraser thinks he doesn’t want them anymore. Words are complicated, messy. He just wants feeling.

“Go on then,” James says. He closes the door, and rolls up his sleeves. “Get on your knees.”

Fraser swallows.

He looks from James to the bed, from the bed to James. James’ eyes grow dark like they’re getting impatient; Fraser thinks about pushing him, but decides against testing his luck.

“Get on your knees, Fraser.”

Fraser gets on his knees.

“Pull down your jeans, Fraser.”

Fraser pulls down his jeans.

“Bend over for me, Fraser.”

Fraser bends over nicely.

“Perfect.” James says, hand burning up against his cheek.

Frase feels the world as he knows it falling out from under his knees.

James slaps a hand back against skin. The world breaks like elastic.

And then it’s kisses and fingertips, something gentle in the violence, like a flower in a war-zone, but Fraser lets James push his body down like a white flag, because he sees no reason to keep fighting. This is surrender, this is how he wants it.

“So fucking good for me.” James breathes into his skin, fingers wet and curling deep inside of Fraser’s body.

This is happening now. There’s no undoing it. There’s no undoing him, but James wants to, and he will. He will.

Fraser wants to say something in return, but he can’t quite get the words out, everything feels like rattling sounds, and the whole world compressed down into a microsecond, like it’s the last moment of life before they all get swallowed up by the universe.

There are bruises, forming in the shape of fingerprints. Fraser can’t see properly in the low light, but he doesn’t want to turn the light on. This isn’t about seeing, this is about feeling. And he knows James knows, that he knows him.

James’ hands are pressed against his stomach, touching, poking, rubbing. He’s fucking into Fraser harder now, and probing with his palms, like he’s trying to feel his cock through his body. The thought makes Fraser’s head spin.

“Do you want this?” James asks him, and Fraser feels the world around him shrinking, like he’s dissolving in James’ grip.

Fraser just whines. It’s halfway between a nod and a sob choked off.

“Tell me you want this.” James says, voice stern, fingertips burning into his hips.

“I want it.” Fraser chokes out, eyes red with desperation. “Please I want, please-”

“What do you want, Fraser?” James asks him slowly, and Fraser knows what he’s doing, trying to drag it out of him, trying to make him say it.

And if that’s what James wants, Fraser supposes that there’s no harm in giving it to him.

“I want you to fucking knock me up, James.”

There’s a silence, a pause, where Fraser feels a jolt inside of his body expanding.

“Yeah,” James chokes out through gritted teeth, “You do, you do.”

“I do.” Fraser agrees, and loses the sound of his voice in the sound of slapping skin. James is fucking into him now, like he means it, like he means this. And what’s done now cannot be undone.

James cups Fraser’s stomach when he cums, thrusting his hips inside of him. 

“Fucking wanted this…” James chokes out, when he finds the breath to speak, “So long- fucking wanted you.”

“No,” Fraser bites his lip. He’s doing this deliberately: saying something snide, to push James over the edge, to get James to pull him over with him. “You wanted Alex.”

Fraser feels James’ fingernails dig into his skin.

“I've never wanted anything more,” James says, words whispered harsh into his ear, “Than a hole to fuck and breed.”

Fraser feels like someone’s stealing his breath from him. He’s cumming, he’s unravelling, but he’s still held up in James’ arms, because he won’t let him go, not so easily.

“Stay,” James says, biting his throat.

“What?” Fraser murmurs, the world going blurry behind his eyes.

“Stay.” James repeats, grinding his hips back into him. “Stay.” James says.

Fraser gets it suddenly.

James rubs a hand against his stomach. “Stay, just for a minute.”

“God,” Fraser groans, overstimulated.

“Good boy.” James kisses his throat, “You’ve been such a good boy for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” James tells him comfortingly, patting his belly, “You’re gonna look so good, all big for me.”

“Yeah?”

Fraser feels like he can’t breathe.

“Good boy.” James kisses his cheek and pulls out slowly.

-

_ Fraser: ‘lol i am so pregnant’ _

He attaches a mirror selfie, showing off his belly.

_ James: ‘god you look so good’ _

_ James: ‘so full for me’ _

_ James: ‘send more pics’ _

Fraser does so, obligingly.

_ Fraser: ‘im so fucking pregnant’ _

_ James: ‘yeah? wonder how that happened, wonder who did that to you’ _

_ Fraser: ‘you’ _

_ James: ‘yeah’ _

_ James: ‘good boy’ _

_ James: ‘you gonna let me do it again?’ _

Fraser blushes.

_ James: ‘just to make sure ;)’ _

_ Fraser: ‘please’ _

_ James: ‘yeah of course youre gonna let me’ _

_ James: ‘come here now’ _

_ Fraser: ‘now?’ _

_ James: ‘yeah. while alex is asleep’ _

**Author's Note:**

> if u think this writing style is familiar it absolutely isn't n op has no other account on this website so shut ur damn mouth


End file.
